disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic Boom (TV Series)
Sonic Boom is an upcoming French-American CGI-animated television series in development by Sega of America in collaboration with OuiDo! Productions, based on the Sonic the Hedgehog video game franchise created by Sega. The series is the fifth animated television series based on the franchise, the second one to be developed in France following Sonic Underground, and the first to be produced in computer-generated animation and in high definition. The series will be broadcast by Cartoon Network in the United States on November 8, 2014, and on Canal J in France on November 19, 2014, followed by an international release and premiere on Gulli. The series will be a part of the Sonic Boom spin-off franchise, which consists also of two video games developed for the Wii U (Rise of Lyric) and Nintendo 3DS (Shattered Crystal) that act as prequels to the television series, a comic series by Archie Comics, and a toyline by Tomy. Production The animated series was first announced in October 2013, revealing a teaser image featuring the show's four main protagonists, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy, in silhouette form. The series, which will consist of 52 eleven-minute episodes, and is being developed by Evan Baily, Donna Friedman Mier, and Sandrine Nguyen, with Baily and Bill Freiberger as showrunners, under the supervision of Sonic Team head Takashi Iizuka. On February 6, 2014, Sega revealed the first trailer for the series, showcasing the new designs for the characters. The series will feature returning voice actors from the video game series, including Roger Craig Smith as Sonic, Travis Willingham as Knuckles, Cindy Robinson as Amy, and Mike Pollock returning as Doctor Eggman, while voice actress Colleen Villard will be succeeding Kate Higgins in the role of Tails. The series will also introduce a new character named Sticks the Jungle Badger, a somewhat-delusional hunter who has been living alone in the wilderness for many years before meeting Sonic and his friends, who is voiced by Nika Futterman. In an interview with Polygon, Iizuka stated the series came about as a desire to appeal more to Western territories, following the 2003 Japanese anime series, Sonic X, with Iizuka also stating that the franchise will run in parallel with the 'Modern' series of Sonic games. Baily has stated the series will be a mixture of action and comedy, featuring an episodic structure. On October 4, 2014, Sega announced the air date of the series in the United States to be November 8, 2014. Cast and Characters See also: List of Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Sega confirmed various cast and characters for Sonic Boom on February 25, 2014. On May 29, 2014, Sega announced that Nika Futterman will play the role of Sticks, a jungle badger, who will join the franchise as a major character. Other characters, including Shadow the Hedgehog and Metal Sonic, will make appearances in the series as well, alongside new characters created for Sonic Boom such as Mayor Fink, Fastidious Beaver, and Perci the Bandicoot. Jack Fletcher works as the show's voice director, a role he has also held for the video game series since 2010. *'Roger Craig Smith' as Sonic the Hedgehog and Dave the Intern *'Colleen Villard' as Miles "Tails" Prower, Zooey the Fox, Child Monkey and Beth the Strew *'Travis Willingham' as Knuckles the Echidna *'Tara Strong' as Princess Sally Acorn *'Michelle Ruff' as Cream the Rabbit *'Cindy Robinson' as Amy Rose, Perci the Bandicoot, Walrus Child and Juster Beaver *'Greg Cypes' as Manic the Hedgehog *'Alyson Court' as Cosmo the Seedrian *'Louise Ridgeway' as Sonia the Hedgehog *'Kirk Thornton' as Orbot and Shadow the Hedgehog *'Karen Strassman' as Rouge the Bat *'Vic Mignogna' as E-123 Omega *'Laura Bailey' as Blaze the Cat *'Quinton Flynn' as Silver the Hedgehog *'Wendee Lee' as Marine the Raccoon *'Nika Futterman' as Sticks the Badger *'Wally Wingert' as Cubot *'Mike Pollock' as Doctor Eggman, Fastidious Beaver and Mayor Fink Artworks 3D Team Sonic Sonic Boom Sonic Artworks.png|Sonic the Hedgehog From: Sonic Boom Sonic Boom Tails Artworks.png|Miles "Tails" Prower From: Sonic Boom Sonic Boom Amy Artworks.png|Amy Rose From: Sonic Boom Artworks Sonic Boom Knuckles Artworks.png|Knuckles the Echidna From: Sonic Boom Sonic Boom Sticks Artworks.png|Sticks the Badger From: Sonic Boom SBFAI Shadow.png|Shadow the Hedgehog From: Sonic Boom The Other Friends SB Perci the Bandicoot.png|Perci the Bandicoot From: Sonic Boom SB Zooey the Fox.jpg|Zooey the Fox From: Sonic Boom SB Fastidious Beaver.png|Fastidious Beaver From: Sonic Boom SB_Walrus_Child.png|Walrus Child From: Sonic Boom SB_Child_Monkey.png|Child Monkey From: Sonic Boom SB_Beth_the_Strew.png|Beth the Shrew From: Sonic Boom SB_Justin_Beaver.png|Justin Beaver From: Sonic Boom Dave_the_intern_render_by_nibroc_rock-dbhwp0n.png|Dave the Intern From: Sonic Boom Artworks 2D Sonic Boom Sonic.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog From: Sonic Boom Sonic Boom Tails.jpg|Miles "Tails" Prower From: Sonic Boom Sonic Boom Knuckles.jpg|Knuckles the Echidna From: Sonic Boom Sonic Boom Sally.jpg|Princess Sally Acorn From: Sonic Boom Sonic Boom Cream.jpg|Cream the Rabbit From: Sonic Boom Sonic Boom Amy.jpg|Amy Rose From: Sonic Boom Sonic Boom Manic.jpg|Manic the Hedgehog From: Sonic Boom Sonic Boom Cosmo.jpg|Cosmo the Seedrian From: Sonic Boom Sonic Boom Sonia.jpg|Sonia the Hedgehog From: Sonic Boom Sonic Boom Shadow.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog From: Sonic Boom Sonic Boom Rouge.jpg|Rouge the Bat From: Sonic Boom Sonic Boom Omega.png|E-123 Omega From: Sonic Boom Sonic_Boom_Blaze.png|Blaze the Cat From: Sonic Boom Sonic_Boom_Silver.png|Silver the Hedgehog From: Sonic Boom Sonic_Boom_Marine.png|Marine the Raccoon From: Sonic Boom Sonic Boom Sticks.jpg|Sticks the Badger From: Sonic Boom Zooey_the_fox_sb.jpg|Zooey the Fox From: Sonic Boom Perci.jpg|Perci the Bandicoot From: Sonic Screenshots Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic boom sonic 01.jpg Sonic boom sonic 02.jpg Sonic boom sonic 03.jpg Sonic boom sonic 04.png Sonic boom sonic 05.jpg Sonic boom sonic 06.jpg Sonic boom sonic 07.png Sonic boom sonic 08.png Sonic_boom_sonic_09.png SB_Sonic_01.png SB_Sonic_02.png SB_Sonic_03.png SB_Sonic_04.png SB_Sonic_Smile_at_the_Good.jpg SB_Sonic_was_talking_to_Tails.png SB_Sonic_was_so_very_brave_enough.png Screenshot 2016-11-01 at 11.05.21 AM.png Screenshot 2016-12-24 at 10.18.26 AM.png Screenshot 2017-02-03 at 2.22.17 PM.png Screenshot 2017-02-20 at 5.02.06 PM.png Screenshot 2017-02-20 at 5.05.08 PM.png Miles "Tails" Prower Sonic boom tails 01.jpg Sonic boom tails 02.jpg Sonic boom tails 03.png Sonic boom tails 04.jpg Sonic boom tails 05.jpg Sonic boom tails 06.png Sonic boom tails 07.png Sonic boom tails 08.png Sonic_boom_tails_09.png SB_Tails_01.png SB_Tails_02.png SB_Tails_03.png SB_Tails_04.png Tails_at_the_shack.png Screenshot 2016-12-30 at 2.53.09 PM.png Screenshot 2016-12-30 at 3.14.13 PM.png SB_Tails_explaned_with_Sonic.png SB_Tails_talk_to_his_Friends.png S2E20_Tails.png SB_Tails_was_very_good_job_and_after_all.png SB_Tails_was_pretty_excited.png Amy Rose Sonic boom amy 01.jpg Sonic boom amy 02.jpg Sonic boom amy 03.jpg Sonic boom amy 04.png Sonic boom amy 05.jpg Sonic boom amy 06.jpg Sonic boom amy 07.png Sonic boom amy 08.png Sonic_boom_amy_09.png SB_Amy_01.png SB_Amy_was_pretty_happy_and_kindness.png SB_Amy_02.png SB_Amy_Loves_to_Play_Games.png Screenshot 2016-10-31 at 2.12.26 AM.png Screenshot 2017-01-02 at 12.20.35 AM.png SB_Happy_Amy.png SB_Amy_03.png SB_-_Amy_glow_in_the_dark.png SB_Amy_is_pretend_the_tea.png SB_Amy_got_on_his_beehive.png Screenshot 2017-05-19 at 3.24.03 PM.png Knuckles the Echidna Sonic boom knuckles 01.jpg Sonic boom knuckles 02.jpg Sonic boom knuckles 03.jpg Sonic boom knuckles 04.jpg Sonic boom knuckles 05.jpg Sonic boom knuckles 06.jpg Sonic boom knuckles 07.png Sonic boom knuckles 08.png Sonic_boom_knuckles_09.png SB_Knuckles_01.png SB_Knuckles_02.png SB_Knuckles_03.jpg SB_Knuckles_was_very_good_to_himself.png SB_Knuckles_is_really_happy_red_Echidna.png SB_Knuckles_was_so_cool.png SB_Knuckles_can_help_it_with_his_hand.png SB_Knuckles_got_those_the_bad_guys_frogs.png Screenshot 2017-02-20 at 5.13.27 PM.png Sticks the Badger Sonic boom sticks 01.jpg Sonic boom sticks 02.jpg Sonic boom sticks 03.jpg Sonic boom sticka 04.png Sonic boom sticks 05.jpg Sonic boom sticks 06.jpg Sonic boom sticks 07.jpg Sonic boom sticks 08.png Sonic_boom_sticks_09.png SB_Sticks_01.png SB_Sticks_02.jpg SB_Sticks_03.png SB_Sticks_04.jpg SB_Sticks'_smile_at_the_good.png SB_Sticks'_Learned_Had_a_Good_Skills.png SB_Sticks_is_very_Excitiment.png SB_Sticks_likes_to_hang_with_Amy_together_again.png SB_Sticks_was_happy_kindness.png Perci the Bandicoot Sonic_boom_perci_01.png Sonic_boom_perci_02.jpg Sonic_boom_perci_03.png Sonic_boom_perci_04.png Sonic_boom_perci_05.png Sonic_boom_perci_06.png Sonic_boom_perci_07.png Sonic_boom_perci_08.png Sonic_boom_perci_09.png Sonic_boom_perci_10.png Sonic_boom_perci_11.png Shadow the Hedgehog Sonic_boom_shadow_01.png Sonic_boom_shadow_02.png Sonic_boom_shadow_03.png Sonic_boom_shadow_04.png Sonic_boom_shadow_05.png Sonic_boom_shadow_06.png Sonic_boom_shadow_07.png Sonic_boom_shadow_08.png Sonic_boom_shadow_09.png Sonic_boom_shadow_10.png S1E52_Shadow_and_Eggman.png Screenshot 2017-02-11 at 4.32.08 PM.png Zooey the Fox Sonic_boom_zooey_00.png SB_Zooey_01.jpg SB_Zooey_02.png SB_Zooey_03.png SB_Zooey_04.png SB_Zooey_05.jpg Feather_near_Zooey.png Sonic_boom_tails_and_zooey.png Zooey_waving.png Justin Beaver SB_Meet_Justin_Beaver.png SB_Justin_is_so_cool.png SB_Justin_Groovin_Singer.png SB_Justin_is_good_back_to_normal.png Dude-itude: Groups SB_Sonic_Tails_and_Knuckles_Dance_Practice.png Dreamboat_Express.png S1E39_Sonic_Tails_and_Knuckles.png SB_Tails_was_very_good_singer.jpg SB_Knuckles_Sonic_and_Tails.png Yes_Singin_Sonic_Tails_and_Knuckles.png SB_Knuckles_Sonic_and_Tails_Smiles_Together.png Singin_Sonic_Tails_and_Knuckles.png BOTBB_Sonic_Tails_and_Knuckles_Rock_N_Roll_Bands.png You_Go_Sonic_Tails_and_Knuckles_Rock_Bands.png Fto6B2o.png Go_Sonic_and_Rock_N_Roll.png Dudetitude.png S1E39_Sonic_Tails_and_Knuckles_2.png Very_good_singer_Sonic_Tails_and_Knuckles.png Team Sidekick: Groups SB_Amy_and_Sticks_01.png SB_Amy_and_Sticks_02.png SB_Amy_and_Zooey.png SB_Knuckles_and_Sonic.jpg SB_Perci_and_Amy_01.png SB_Perci_and_Amy_02.png SB_Perci_and_Sonic.jpg SB_Sonic_and_Sticks.png SB_Sonic_and_Tails.png SB_Sonic_and_Tails_01.png SB_Tails_and_Sticks.png SB_Tails_and_Zooey.png Sonic_boom_amy_and_sonic.png Sonic_boom_amy_and_sticks_01.png Sonic_boom_amy_and_sticks_02.png Sonic_boom_sonic_and_amy_01.png Sonic_boom_sonic_and_amy_02.jpg Sonic_boom_sonic_and_knuckles.png Sonic_boom_sonic_and_sticks.png Sonic_boom_sonic_and_tails.png Sonic_boom_sticks_and_tails.png Sonic_boom_tails_and_sonic.jpg SB_Tails_and_Sonic_01.png SB_Tails_and_Sonic_02.jpg LBS_Knuckles_and_Sonic.jpg SAAES_Amy_and_Sticks.png THL-Sonic_and_Tails.png Team Sonic: Sonic, Tails and Amy SB_Sonic_Amy_and_Tails.png SB_Amy_Tails_and_Sonic.png S2E02_Sonic_Tails_Amy.png Cruisin'_1956_Track_10_-_Gee.png SB_Sonic_Tails_and_Amy.png S2E35_Tails_Sonic_Amy.png THL_Sonic_Tails_Amy.png ROTBBTOD_Amy_Sonic_and_Tails.png Amy_Tails_Sonic_spying.png ROTBBTOD_Amy_Tails_and_Sonic.png Team Sonic: Groups Sonic_boom_groups_01.jpg Sonic_boom_groups_02.jpg Sonic_boom_groups_03.png Sonic_boom_groups_04.png Sonic_boom_groups_05.jpg Sonic_boom_groups_06.png Sonic_boom_groups_07.png Sonic_boom_groups_08.png SB_Groups_01.png SB_Groups_02.png SB_Groups_03.png SB_Groups_04.png SB_Groups_05.png SB_Groups_06.png SB_Groups_07.png Sonic_Boom_Groups_Got_a_Ideas.png Knuckles_you're_ok!.png S2E01_Team_Sonic.png Screenshot 2016-10-31 at 2.02.06 AM.png Screenshot 2016-10-31 at 2.04.23 AM.png Screenshot 2016-10-31 at 2.09.25 AM.png Screenshot 2016-11-06 at 11.16.55 PM.png Screenshot 2016-12-06 at 10.56.11 AM.png Screenshot 2016-12-06 at 11.02.51 AM.png Glow_in_the_dark.png The_Beatles_Revolver_Track_3_-_I'm_Only_Sleeping.png Queen_A_Night_At_the_Opera_Track_1_-_Death_on_Two_Legs,_Dedicated_To.png TS_at_the_entrance.png Screenshot 2017-05-05 at 10.20.21 PM.png Screenshot 2017-05-19 at 3.20.16 PM.png Screenshot 2017-06-30 at 4.24.24 PM.png Episodes Main article: List of Sonic Boom Episodes. Category:Tv Shows Category:TV Shows Category:Sonic The Hedehog TV Shows Category:Sonic The Hedgehog TV Shows